Once Upon A Nightmare
by BUFFY KRUEGER
Summary: I thought I give this horror/romance a try let us know what Y'all think   A Beautiful Rebellious Girl called Emillia has found her soul mate he goes by the name Freddy Krueger a match made in Hell


**Once Upon A Nightmare**

**_Disclamer I don't owe Freddy Krueger or A Nightmare On Elm Street franchise I wish lol_  
**

Once upon a nightmare there was innocent,beautiful, young girl called Emillia Mary Sue.

Emillia was a beautiful girl her skin was pale white her lips ruby red eyes sapphire green. She had long flowing silky dark red hair that went past her waist. She was small and skinny but also curvy.

Even though Emillia was a beautiful innocent girl. But her style was a look of rebellion.

She wore baggy black pants. Her pants had a few chains hanging from them and there was a dog collar around her throat. black combat boots a low cut tops that would show off her beautiful bussom. She'd wear a bomber jacket that were a few sizes too big.

Emillia had just moved into 1428 Elm Street. With her loving parents who supported Emillia with everything she did.

She knew her loving parents didn't understand her.

They never would understand what it's like to be a teenager with a rebellious steak trying to fit in.

Emillia went to school and she automatically knew she was the outsider looking in.

It wasn't purely because it was her first day and she too nervous to speak anyone just yet.

She just knew she was different from all the rest someone special. There was something really unique about her and that she would never fit in so whats the point in trying even when people tryed to talk to her like saying. Hello. Where she from? Does she like Springwood? Does she need someone to hang-out with at lunch time or recess? Does she need help catching up with any school work?

She knew they were just being kind,nice and polite but there was no point in trying to make friends because she'll never be one of them.

Even when they asked her if she wanted to go to the mall after school to catch a movie? She said "NO!" Because she knew it would be just a practical joke and they end up ditching her and the movie they most likely want to see won't match her superior intellect.

But what had got her interested during her first day was the stories they told about the history of the house she is living in now.

Told her about this really interesting guy Freddy Krueger that he was a son of raped nun,picked on all his life .murdered his wife child took away and that he was a child killer freed on a technicality. So the parents of the murdered children tracked him down and burned him alive.

When Emillia heard that story her heart melted Awe poor guy she thought he sounds just like me wolfs in sheep clothing just trying to fit in if people will let us and accept us for who we are.

But what stirred the most interest was apparently Freddy Krueger still alive in your dreams and if he kills you in your dream your dead for real.

Wow Emillia thought Freddy must be in so much turmoil she though just waiting for someone to connect with someone as unique and special just like him someone like me.

That was Emillia's mission she was going to sleep and find this Freddy Krueger and make her his forever after all they are soul mates she could feel it she was saving herself for her soul mate now she was finally going to meet him.

Emillia layed in bed wearing a beautiful long white nightdress that complemented her skinny curvy body her beautiful long silky hair layed around the pillow in an uneven fan.

Emillia's beautiful green sapphire eyes flickered open. She saw she was lying in a garden of red roses and just ahead of her was the person she has been waiting for all her life. She knew it was him from what those sheep at school had said. He was badly burned but that didn't matter to Emillia they were meant to be she knew it kindred.

Freddy slowly approached her extended his left hand to help her up. What a gentleman she thought she took his hand and was on her feet Freddy held her in his arms looked into her eyes

"Aren't you going to kill me?" Emillia asked. "Your too beautiful to kill." Freddy spoke and proceeded to kiss her.

His tongue entered her mouth. It was rougher then a gravestone she thought giving in too sweet serenity. Taking a gasp of breath Freddy spoke gravely but softly "Emillia."

Got down on one knee took her hand but a glove on it. Emillia with tears of happiness in her eyes

"Emillia will you be my bride?" "Oh Freddy yes. Yes I will."

Freddy suddenly broke out into his manacle laughter

"What's so funny?"

Standing up looking her in the eye "You are you stupid bitch!"

Snivelling "What you mean you don't want to marry me?"

"Not as stupid as you look"

Suddenly the red roses withered away and died burst into flames and they were back in Freddy's true domain his boiler room.

"I though we were kindred I thought we were soul mates?"

Freddy broke out into laughter "What is with girls like you just because you wear a lot of black and like to read about the undead. You automatically think your special. Listen bitch you not special unique or a child of destiny your just a mistake from a broken condom. I've had plenty of whores like you in my time each slut forgettable from the last slut."

"But I've been saving myself for you!" Emillia screamed.

"Don't worry you I'll take that from you after your dead."

Emillia screamed as chains came from the boiler room and hooked into her skin and pulled her a couple of inches from the ground and spread her apart in to human star. Freddy went up to her right hand "I'll take that." and severed the glove off with his own. "This mine and will always be mine!"

Blood spurted from the severed wrist where Emillia's hand use to be.

Emillia's agonising screams echoed through the boiler room as Freddy ripped her long beautiful silky hair from her scalp,poked out her beautiful green sapphire eyes and ripped away her beautiful ruby lips along with the beautiful pale whie skin from her jaw.

As soon as Freddy was bored Emillia died looking at her he was thinking should I or shouldn't I? Then he thought nah what's the point and just decided to consumed her soul instead and went to stalk a new victim.

She lived in hell for unhappy ever after.

THE END

**_This purely a one shot mickey take of all these stories from these so called fan-girls that used their fantasy's to turn Freddy Krueger from the cruel,murdering,evil,loner,sadistic SOB Into a pathetic,domestic,romantic no balls monster who's trying to find his soul mate that understands him and wants to be with him forever to live in his boiler room. PLEASE lol._**

_**Let us know what you think admit not my best and thanks to all that added my stories and me to their faves it's appreciated and my fave author U know who you are Miss Darkness hope you like it just in-case this is the last story for this year I just like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year **_

_**XOXO BUFFY KRUEGER**_


End file.
